Love from the Lighthouse
by Onionbreath002
Summary: Jenna's always had one man in her heart, and the fact that she may have to fight to the death with her secret love eats away at her mind. (One-shot)


Charlie: Yo, this is a fic I wrote for a friend once. Yeah, I thought I'd upload it here.

Erk: Mm hmm.

Charlie: Shut up. Anyways, this is the first and probably the last time I ever write a GS fic. So enjoy.

Erk: And he doesn't own GS.

* * *

"Yo, Jenna, JENNA!!!" 

"Huh wha?"

"Are you with us or not?"

"Oh, yeah, right...so what's going on again?"

The young man in front of her sighed. "Pay attention next time okay sis? We're going to go see Issac and the others. Is that okay with you?"

"Issac? But...will he understand?" Jenna was naturally worried. Although she never let on, her heart harbors secret feelings for the handsome young Earth-adept.

"Of course he will." Her brother reassured her. "I hope."

"But what if he doesn't understand? What if...we have to fight him?" Her tone became much more serious. The last thing she wants to do is to face her secret love.

Just then, a young blonde haired girl piped up. "Hey, don't worry. Aren't you and Issac like...an item? Couldn't you...like you know...'change his mind'?" She said with a very sly smile.

Jenna immediately felt the heat go to her face. "Wha...What? No..now don't be silly Sheba." She knew that her face was redder than a tomato.

Felix decided it was time to step in before his hotheaded sister starts to strangle Sheba. "All right, Issac may not understand immediately, but we have to at least try. Now come on, lets get some sleep before we go to the Jupiter Lighthouse." Then he led the group into a nearby inn.

Jenna was still standing outside the door as everyone else went into the inn. "...Stupid Sheba..." She muttered darkly under her breath, but the more she thought about Issac, the faster her heart pounded. Sure Issac was always nice to her, but does he feel the same way she feels?

"Hey, Jenna, you coming?"

Jenna woke up from her thoughts and saw her brother looking puzzled at her.

"Oh, uhh, give me a second okay? I'll be right there."

"Okay." Felix shrugged and walked back into the inn, completely oblivious to his sister's clashing feelings.

"...Yeah...okay..." Jenna muttered as she watched her brother disappear into the inn. 'Issac...please understand...please...' She pleaded to no one in particular. Then taking one last sigh, she walked into the inn with a heavy heart.

---

The next morning, Felix woke everyone up early.

"Ugh...lemme sleep..." Jenna mumbled lazily as she rolled over again.

"It's your fault for staying up so late, now get up! We have to go meet Issac and the others."

Jenna immediately didn't feel tired anymore. She bolted out of bed and hastily dressed. "Okay, I'm ready!" She said brightly as she faced her brother. "What's wrong?" She asked as she saw Felix's face turn red.

"Erm, Jen, could you possibly, I dunno, let me get out of the room before you dress?"

Jenna gasped. "YOU PERV!" She yelled before cracking her brother over the head.

"OW! What'd I do?" Felix groaned as he held his head.

"Hmpf!" Jenna huffed before walking out of her room and joining her the other two members of their little group.

"Geez...what a temper..." Felix grumbled as he walked out to join his group.

---

After a quick breakfast, the group quickly set off for the Jupiter Lighthouse. From their village, it was only a short walk away through a field. So everybody was relaxed. Not many monsters roam around here. But one member walked with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

Piers was the first to notice.

"What's wrong Jenna?" He asked softly as not to arouse attention.

"...Nothing..."

"Right...if it were nothing, you'd be up there with Sheba, jabbering about 'important things'."

"Is it our impending meeting with this Issac?"

Piers nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Jenna wasn't surprised. "...What if he won't believe me?"

"Why won't he believe you?"

"...Because he's been around the world trying to stop what we're trying to accomplish."

"But he didn't understand why we're doing what we're doing."

"But still..."

"Jenna, stop worrying, I'm sure he'll understand you."

"Don't worry..." Piers reassured her before walking ahead to chat with Felix.

But Jenna couldn't stop worrying, and as the group approached the lighthouse, the air of anxiety increased to surround the entire group. Everyone became unusually quiet. Even Sheba, who always jumped around Felix trying, and usually failing, to catch his attention, because quiet and reserved.

The Jupiter Lighthouse, as with all lighthouses, is an imposing structure, towering high into the clouds. Sheba began to feel nervous. Being the Jupiter-adept of the group, her psynergy will be used many times in the upcoming series of puzzles, traps and switches.

As the group neared the Jupiter Lighthouse, Jenna sighed in relief as Issac was nowhere in sight. As much as she wanted to see him, to hold him again, she couldn't help but imagine the possibility of an armed conflict. Such a conflict would put Jenna's nerves to the limit. Would she fight? Or would she stand there and let Issac cut her down? Such deadly questions floated in and about her mind as she walked into the Lighthouse.

The Jupiter Lighthouse was a labyrinth of warp locations, hidden pedestals, and whirlwind points. Sheba's skills were pushed to the limit as she used her psynergy over and over again. Once in a while, she would collapse for minutes at a time, waking up minutes later only to go through more torturous routines of psynergy use. Felix, Piers and Jenna didn't want to see their friend go through such misery, but they knew Sheba would never be able to live with herself if she didn't help them get to the top, so she put her mind and body through hell, and got her friends past one obstacle after another.

"Damn it, how many freaking puzzles are there in this god-forsaken place?" Felix grumbled as Sheba passed out for the fifth time.

"A lot. The Jupiter Lighthouse and the Mars Lighthouse are notorious for their near impossible trials to the top." Piers replied.

"...and how do you know this?" Felix stared in disbelief at the Lemurian's extensive knowledge.

"...With age comes wisdom?"

"...You've got age I'll give you that." Felix stabbed.

"Hey!" Piers cried in indignation as Felix let out a small chuckle. Then he felt Sheba stir.

"Ugh..." She mumbled

"Whoa, no more for you." Felix said gruffly.

"But..."

"No buts! We can't have you fainting all over the place! I'm running out of herbs!"

Jenna smacked her brother over the head. "Insensitive jerk!"

"OW! What'd I do!"

"Nevermind, I think we got all the obstacles anyway, come on, the top is right over there." Jenna said happily as she pointed to the stairs that lead to the top. Sheba let out a sigh of relief. No more psynergy use.

Just as they approached the entrance, the heard a faint scream below them.

"What was that?" Sheba asked as she grasped for Felix's hand for comfort.

"Wait...I recognize that voice..." Felix said as he pulled his hand away, oblivious to the fact that Sheba wanted to be close to him. "That's Garet! Come on!" He yelled, as a sense of urgency rose in the group.

Jenna ran down the corridor, trying to keep up with her brother. As they drew near the source of the screams, that fear of meeting Issac and fighting him rose again into Jenna's heart. But she pushed those thought away. Somewhere in this crazy maze, Garet was in trouble, and Jenna had to face her fear in order to save him.

The source of the screams became louder as the group neared an open platform. Then, when they emerged into the sunlight, Jenna just froze. Before her eyes, she saw Issac, get engulf in a whirl of flames, and collapse.

"Hahahahaha!" Two devious voices rang out. "Take that you puny kids!"

"Karst and Agatio!" Felix yelled angrily.

Jenna looked out in horror. Garet was hanging by his fingers over a ledge as Mia tried in vain to pull him up. Issac and Ivan were laying on the ground with burn marks all over their bodies.

"ISSAC!!!!!!!!" Jenna screamed out.

"Well well well, it's you three again!" Karst sneered.

"Go light the beacon!" Agatio ordered.

"Not until we help our friends!" Felix retorted.

"Damn it! I knew we couldn't trust them!" Agatio shouted gruffly.

"Enough, we're helping our friends!" Jenna cried as she tried to get to Issac.

Karst and Agatio sneered and stood in front of Jenna, not letting her get to her friends.

"Let me through!" Jenna screamed!

"Go light the damned beacon!"

Jenna pulled out a short sword. "LET ME THROUGH!!!!!!!!!"

"Ohh, the little girl wants to play." Karst laughed.

"Then lets show her how it's done." Agatio sneered as the two drew their weapons.

"Jenna!!!!!!!!" Felix yelled as he and the others moved up to help Jenna.

"Shoot, 4 on 2, we're outnumbered!"

"Why don't you post it under, shit I already know?" Karst muttered darkly. "Damn it, lets get out of here first!"

Karst and Agatio broke for the lighthouse top.

Jenna looked at Issac, then back to Felix. "We gotta help them."

"I know...you guys help them, I'll go after those two." Felix drew his blade and chased after Karst and Agatio.

Piers followed his friend. "They have two, I'm sure Jenna and Sheba be enough to save them."

Felix nodded. "Thanks."

Back at the balcony, Jenna quickly ran over to Issac. "Issac! ISSAC! Wake up...please wake up..."

"Ugh...Je...Jenna?"

"Oh Issac...you're alive!" Jenna sobbed tearfully as she pulled Issac into an enormous hug.

"Jenna..." Issac mumbled as he took her in his arms and held her close. Oh how he missed her. Her beautiful eyes, her flame colored hair, he sweet scent, everything about her he had missed, and the memories flooded back to him as they stood there holding each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"Ahem..."

Issac and Jenna were snapped out of their reverie. They looked up, amazed. Sheba had woken Ivan, and they pulled both Mia and Garet back onto the balcony.

"Wha...how...huh?" Jenna and Issac mumbled idiotically.

"Hover..." Ivan squeaked.

"Ohh..."

"Well..." Sheba huffed. "are you two gonna glomp all day or are we going to go help your brother?

"Oh yeah!" Jenna remembered Felix and Piers going off to face Karst and Agatio.

"Come on!" Sheba yelled as she and Jenna fled for the top. Issac stared at their retreating figures.

"Well, don't just sit there like an idiot! Lets go!" Garet prodded impatiently.

"Oh, right come on!" Issac and his friends quickly followed Jenna and Sheba's retreating figures.

Back at the top, Felix and Piers had Agatio down.

"FELIX!"

"Sheba?" Felix looked back. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you needed some help."

"Well, we're doing fine." Felix assured her before turning to Karst. "Karst, please, I don't want to fight you..."

"...Shut up and just draw your damned sword!"

"Karst..." Felix was about to protest when another voice rang out.

"SERPENT FUME!!!!!"

Karst fell as a stream of flames blasted into her.

"Jenna!" Felix whirled around.

"Come on Felix...she was going to kill you..."

Just then, Issac and the others came up. "Better start explaining Felix!"

"...how about we go somewhere else to explain?"

"...Fine, we'll go back to Contigo, but you better be there!"

"I promise."

"...Good..." With that, Issac stepped onto the elevator, and his group followed right after.

Felix looked back at Karst's unconscious body...'Why are you so damn stubborn?' He thought sadly to himself as the elevator came back up.

"Come on Felix." Jenna called from the platform. Felix snapped to and ran for the elevator, almost not making it.

"You're getting old Felix."

"Shut up..." Felix mumbled as he stood there brooding over what ifs.

---

When they got to Contigo, they were tired, dirty...and hungry. After eating an all-you-can-eat out of business, they headed up to the designated rendezvous point.

Issac was already there, waiting impatiently.

"Good, we thought you weren't going to show."

Felix took a deep breath. "It's like this..."

Jenna stood there, half listening to Felix explain the destruction of Weyward, half staring at Issac and drooling. 'Damn, why does he have to be so darn hot?!'

As she occupied herself with dreams of Issac, Felix was wrapping up the story.

"...And that's why we have to light the beacons."

"...Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you!"

"I didn't want you guys to get involved."

"Come on Felix, we're your friends, and we want to help you."

"But..."

"No buts Felix, we're helping you...and there's nothing you can do or say that'll change our minds!"

"...Sigh...thank you."

"You are our friend...we would do anything for you..."

Jenna snapped back from her daydreams. Hearing Issac agree to help filled her heart with joy. Issac was going to travel with her! And he wasn't fighting! She couldn't help but smile like a fool.

When the meeting broke, Jenna noticed that Issac had lingered on while his friends had already left.

"Hey..."

"Oh...hi Issac."

"Jenna...I've missed you..."

"I missed you too..."

Jenna started crying. She couldn't help it. She has been away from Issac for too long.

"Why...are you crying?"

Jenna looked up, "Because..." She smacked Issac over the head. "Because YOU'RE SUCH AN JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"Jenna..."

"...Leave me alone..."

Issac went up to Jenna and grasped her hands.

"Jenna...please..."

Jenna pulled away..."Don't touch me."

"Jenna...I love you..."

"I said...LEAV- wait..." She felt her face go beet red again... "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said...I said..." Issac's face flushed..."I said I love you..."

"...But...why..."

"You don't know...every night I dream about you...I dream about what we had, I dream about your face, your scent, your soft touch...I dream about everything..."

"Issac..." Jenna's blush went into overdrive. "I..."

"Jenna..." Issac snaked his hands around her and pulled her to him. "I love you, and I promise I'll never leave you again."

Jenna felt herself smile. The joy in her heart was ineffable. "...I...I love you too Issac."

Issac smiled, and leaned down and took Jenna's lips in his.

Jenna gasped, before letting herself go limp and melt into the sweet kiss as she deepened it.

And the two adepts stood there, absorbed in their own little world, oblivious to their surroundings...they had each other, and as long as they were together, they felt that they could take on anything life throws at them.

* * *

Charlie: Well...how was it? 

Erk: Sappy?

Charlie: ...thank you Mr. Obvious. Anyways, review guys. I wanna know how I did.

Erk: Or how bad you did?

Charlie: ...shut up you moron.


End file.
